Accidental Confession
by Ambenya777
Summary: Some LR: FXIII spoilers! When the group decides to have reunion in the new world everyone wonders why Hope and Lightning haven't started to try and find someone to date.


**Hello everyone!**

**I know I should be working on one of my other fanfic ideas but this one just hit me and I really wanted to write it down. It's HopeRai again! **

**I think overall this turned out well even if I had to stop writing for about a week because I went to see my favorite idol group from Japan perform in NYC and just got back this week.**

**I hope every enjoys this! So please leave a review or something~**

**I love you all~**

**See you on the next thing I write~**

* * *

><p>They were all in the new world and decided to have a reunion. Since Hope had the biggest house they decided to all meet up there but he was super nervous to see all his friends again especially one in particular.<p>

The first to arrive were Snow and Serah who were finally starting to plan their wedding.

While Hope was getting everything ready for the reunion he heard a harsh knock on the door. "I bet that's Snow... So noisy even after a thousand years." Hope said with a sigh as he went to the door.

As soon as Hope opened the door he was pulled into a hug by the big blond-haired guy that had become like his brother over the years. "Hey Hope! It's been so long. How have ya been, buddy?" Snow asked as he pulled away and grinned at the silver-haired man.

"I've been good. Work is a little straining but nothing I can't handle. How about you and Serah?" Hope asked as he looked toward Snow's fiancé who smiled at the two.

"We expect no less from the previous leader of humanity. Anyway, we're doing well. Just a little frustrated by making all the wedding plans. You are coming to our wedding right?" Serah asked Hope as she gave him a quick hug before entering the house.

"Of course I'm going to be there. Why wouldn't I go when it's the thing we've all been looking forward to for years." Hope said in a sassy tone and smirk at Serah who smacked his arm.

The next ones to show up were the NORA team who helped with preparing food. After them Sazh, Dajh and Chocolina all showed up with gifts for everyone. They were followed by Noel and Yeul who were greeted with smiles and welcomes.

Everything was pretty much set up when Hope heard voices at the door. "Fang, I'm sure this is the place. He gave me the address, see?" A sweet voice said with a hint of a pout in it.

"How do I know you got the address right when your handwriting is so sloppy?" A deeper and more womanly voice said with a sigh .

"Your handwriting is no better so hush it. Anyway we will only know if this is the right house if we knock." The voice Hope recognized now as Vanille's said before he heard a knock.

When Hope opened the door he noticed that Fang and Vanille stared at him blankly before they recognized it was him.

"Oh wow, Hope! You got taller since I last saw you." Vanille said with surprise before she hugged the man.

"Yeah and you got older." Fang said with a grin on her face as she looked at the now taller than her man from all those years ago.

"What you didn't expect me to stay a kid and short forever, did you?" Hope said with a laugh as he let the two girls in.

"Well you were certainly cuter back then." Fang responded with a laugh too as she looked at Hope pouting.

"I have to agree with Fang on this one. You were so cute as a kid Hope." Serah chimed in as she came from the other room.

"Well I like looking older since now you guys can't treat me like child anymore." Hope said with his arms crossed.

Everyone laughed at the way Hope acted before Vanille noticed one person was missing from the group. "Hey Serah? Do you know where Lightning is?" She asked tilting her head to the side cutely.

"Oh, she just texted me saying she was going to be here in about five minutes." Serah responded as she sat down on one of the couches Hope owned with Snow.

A few minutes later another knock was heard and Hope answered the door to see Lightning standing at the door with a package.

"Hey Light, come on in and join us. I'm so glad you could make it." Hope said with a sweet smile as he looked down at the woman.

"Did you really think I would miss this?" Lightning said as she poked Hope in the forehead who just laughed.

"No but you never know." Hope said as he showed her to the living room where everyone was talking about something.

"Why don't you all catch up while I get us a few drinks?" Hope asked before he took note of what everyone wanted and went to the kitchen.

Hope felt his heart racing fast when he saw Light again after all this time. He knew he had feelings for his rose-haired partner. He knew when he was younger that he had a crush on her but somewhere along the way he fell in love with her. Not that he ever told her or anyone for that matter.

After getting the drinks for everyone he returned to hear them chatting over something that Sazh said.

"Hey everyone, here are your drinks. So what are you all talking about?" Hope asked as he sat down next to Light who seemed to relax as soon as he sat there.

"We were just talking about our relationships. Like Vanille and Fang were mentioning about how they went and saw a new movie for their date the other night." Serah said with smile on her face as she informed Hope what they were talking about before he came.

It was known in the group Vanille and Fang were dating. The same was known about Noel and Yeul. Snow and Serah were engaged and were still planning to get married soon. Yuj and Maqui were together and Lebreau and Gadot were dating. Sazh was just happy spending time with his son and Chocolina.

This just left Lightning and Hope as the only ones without a significant other and when Snow remembered this he decided to ask Hope about this.

"So Hope, now that everything is over with do you plan to finally start dating?" Snow asked as he watched Hope start choking on his drink causing everyone to laugh.

"Wh-why do you ask?" Hope finally asked with his face red after coughing.

"Well I was just remembering that you never really had a girlfriend or anything while we were in the previous world. I was thinking that maybe it's time to find a girlfriend since before you were so focused on helping the world that you didn't seem to think of anything else." Snow said with a grin as everyone got silent because his words made sense.

"I agree with Snow. You should try dating now, Hope." Serah said with a soft look at the silver-haired man. She also noticed how Lightning was getting tense from the talk.

"Yeah, why don't you ask out that Alyssa girl? You know the one with short blonde hair that was your assistant in the old world. She seems a lot better in this world." Noel said remembering the only girl he ever really saw Hope hang out with in the old world.

"She's too clingy for me... I mean she's nice but I do like my space." Hope said as he laughed nervously.

"Well then, what about your old friend you told me about? I think you said her name is Elida? Why don't you ask her out on a date?" Vanille asked with a curious look and smile on her face.

Hope laughed at the question Vanille asked before answering his friend. "Elida's like my sister and besides she's dating my other childhood friend, Kai." Hope felt bad when he saw Vanille pout at his statement but what he said was true.

"Then what about that reporter Aoede? She seemed pretty interested in you. I bet she would readily accept a date from you." Fang said with a wink to the boy who just shook his head at the woman.

Before Hope could say anything to Fang, Lightning decided to chime in on the conversation. "Why don't you guys leave him alone?" Light said as she looked at the group seriously.

"Well then, what about you Light? Have you been thinking of finally dating someone?" Serah asked deciding to turn the topic onto Lightning. When Serah did this Hope became more interested in the conversation.

"I-I don't have anyone I like... Well no one that likes me the same way I like them..." Light mumbled the last sentence but Fang, Vanille and Serah all heard her.

"So there is someone you like. Why don't you tell us about him and then Hope can tell us about who likes." Fang said with a smirk on her face as she glanced at Hope.

"Wait I never said I liked anyone!" Hope said defensively with a blush.

"You just gave you self away with that reaction!" Vanille said while laughing at the young man who just turned more red.

"Okay I'll tell you about her but only after Light tells about who she likes." Hope said in response to the group as he looked at Lightning who just glared at him with her cheeks dusted with a little pink.

Lightning sighed before she began to speak to the who were all staring at her. "Well, I first met him in the old world. He was super young then and kinda cute. He would follow me around like a lost puppy and I felt the need to take care of him. I will admit he was annoying at first but slowly he grew on me and I began to think of him as a friend and almost like a little brother. When I went to Valhalla I kept watching over him to see how he was doing and was very surprised to see him all grown-up and handsome. Somewhere along the way I fell in love with him and I missed him so much but I couldn't bring myself to see him because he seemed so focused and seemed to have moved on with his life." Lightning looked down feeling good getting all this off her chest but at the same time embarrassed about telling everyone who seemed interested in her story.

"But still I continued to watch over him and love him until I went into crystal stasis. When I woke up however I felt no emotions and while I got to see him again I only felt a slight bit of emotions and love for him. After I got my emotions back though I felt love for him again. My love for him was stronger than ever and all I felt was the need to be close to him even if it was just as a friend. My heart beats fast when I'm near him but at the same time I feel so relaxed. I really do love him but I doubt he feels the same way as me..." Light finished her story with a sad look on her face and looked up at everyone. Everyone looked moved and sad that Lightning felt this way since they all except Hope knew the person she was talking about was Hope.

"Now your turn Hope." Light said as she turned to Hope with a small smirk on her face.

Hope blushed a little before he began. "I met her in the old world and the first thing I thought about her was that she was scary but I also noticed she was beautiful. I quickly grew to admire her and she became my reason to work hard in life. When she told me we were partners I felt so happy that nothing else mattered to me at that moment. At first my feelings were like a school boy crush since I was so young but when she disappeared I just couldn't get over her. I could only think of her and saving her from where she was at. She was the reason I focused so much time into my work and everything. After I found out where she was and couldn't reach her I continued to wait for her. I completely threw myself into my work and then 'He' happened... He used her image against me since he knew I loved Light more than anything and would give anything to just be with her again." Lightning's eyes widen when she heard Hope say this. Never in her life did she think he would love her in the same way she loved him.

However not realizing what he said Hope continued. "When he freed me from the torture I was so broken I couldn't feel really any emotions... But then I saw her and part of me knew I loved her and was still in love with her. After everything happened I knew I had to save her since she saved me. I wanted to keep my promise of protecting her and I did. Just seeing her happy in this life and having her in my life again is all I ever wanted." The young man finished his statement with a content smile on his face.

Everyone was silent for a while before Light decided to speak up with a small blush. "Is that really how you feel about me?"

"Wait, how did you know it was you I was talking about?" Hope asked the pink-haired women cautiously.

"You just said it dude." Noel pointed out bluntly trying to keep from laughing.

The silver-haired man then remembered his words and realized that he did say Lightning's name. He face turned super red as he realized his mistake. He quickly got up from his seat and ran off from the group.

"Uh... I think you should go talk to him solider girl. Nothing gets much more embarrassing than when you accidentally tell the girl you love how you feel because of a slip of the tongue." Sazh said with a small smile to Lightning.

"I will and I know exactly where he went off to..." Light said as she got up and headed upstairs and to the balcony she knew he went to when he had to think.

When Light got up there she saw Hope with his head in his hands still blushing. "Hey, you okay?" She asked from the door way.

"Light! I'm fine, it's just... Let's just say I didn't think this was going to be the way you found out my feelings." Hope said looking at Lightning now with his face just a little pink from the embarrassment of it all.

"So, you did mean what you said?" She asked as she approached and stood next to Hope looking out to the area.

"Of course but I can understand if you don't feel the same way... Just please make the rejection easy." He said with a sigh as he looked out with her.

"Now why would I do that? You do realize who I was talking about right?" Light said with a confused look at the man.

"Not really..." Hope responded as he looked at the woman he loved.

"You know for someone so smart you can be so oblivious." Lightning responded with a small laugh at the man.

"What do you m-" Hope didn't get to finish his sentence when he suddenly felt Lightning's lips on his own. It lasted just a few seconds but Hope finally understood what the woman meant.

When she pulled away she poked Hope in the forehead and laughed. "Now do you understand? The one I love is you Hope." She said looking away from the man's stare embarrassed.

"I-I never knew... Well then I guess it's only right for me to ask you this now. Light, will you be my girlfriend?" Hope asked with a slight grin on his face.

"Idiot, of course I will be your girlfriend. What did you think I was just going to tell you and kiss only to reject you?" Light said with a huff as she looked away her cheeks dusted a light pink.

Hope quickly pulled Light into a hug before responding. "Somehow I wouldn't put that past you Light." He felt Lightning pull away a little to look at him with a glare.

"What kind of woman do you think I am?" Light asked maintaining her glare at the man who wasn't phased at all.

"I think you the woman I fell in love with." He said before pulling her into a kiss that she melted into with a smile. They pulled apart after a few seconds that felt like eternity to them and smiled happily at one another perfectly content with their lives in the new world and the start of their new relationship.


End file.
